Ratując duszę
by Hanaeru
Summary: ...Uważaj żeby nie utracić swojej. Opowieść o ludziach z wątpliwym poczuciem moralności.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1. Wiara

_To belong, is the feeling I want__  
__Is it wrong, to miss the time that we had__  
__Now it's gone? Didn't plan for this,__  
__Home is where my heart is..._

_Ponure, puste korytarze jednego ze szpitali miejskich Burnberry Town odstraszały przez panującą tam ciszą i atmosferą która unosiła się w powietrzu. W jednym ze szpitalnych pokoi dostrzec można dwójkę małych dzieci, śliczną dziewczynkę, której najwyżej dać można sześć lat. Miała duże zielone oczy i z burzę kasztanowych loków, cerę miała nieco zbyt bladą, małą rączką ściskała mocno zimną dłoń swojego młodszego braciszka leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku, zdecydowanie bardziej bladego niż ona, miał cienie pod oczyma, od czasu do czasu mruczał coś we śnie z którego od kilku dni nie udało się go wzbudzić. Cassie czekała na takie chwile-wtedy wiedziała że jej brat żyje, krótki dźwięk dawał jej nadzieję że zaraz może wstać, wszystko może być dobrze. Sądziła że jeśli będzie wierzyć w to wystarczająco mocno jej marzenie się spełni. Tak zawsze mówiła mama. Ale mama od jakiegoś czasu nie wierzy. Tylko siedzi i płacze zamknięta sama w pokoju. I już się nie uśmiecha. Zatem Cassie coraz mocniej i mocniej musiała wierzyć, żeby życzenie miało wystarczająco dużą moc prawda?_

_Nagle coś się wydarzyło. Przerażający dźwięk, który sprawiał że mama, gdy jeszcze przychodziła do Timmiego krzyczała, i kurczowo trzymała Cassie przy sobie. Wtedy przybiegali lekarze. Tim nie oddychał. Znowu. I Cassie przestała oddychać wraz z bratem. Trzymając kurczowo jego dłoń __**Nie, nie, nie, proszę nie **__nagle poczuła jak przez jej ciało błyskawicznie przechodzi impuls, dziwna siła której nie rozumiała-wtedy patrzyła także z otwartymi oczyma jak Timmy nabiera w płuca haust powietrza i odwraca głowę w jej stronę_

_-Cześć Cassie- powiedział cichym, zachrypniętym głosem. Lekarze już tam byli. _

_Nie wiem jak to zrobiłam_ pomyślała z rozpaczą Cassidy oparta o marmurową ścianę zamku. Ostatnia myśl to powrót do tego dnia w którym udało jej się przywrócić Timmiego do życia. A może to nie była ona? Nie poznała odpowiedzi, nawet kiedy dostała się do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa tamten dzień pozostał dla niej tajemnicą, był trochę jak nierealny sen. Sen który śnił jej się tylko raz. Dwa dni po tym incydencie jej brat ponownie się zatrzymał a ona nie potrafiła powtórzyć magii której wtedy użyła. Lekarze też nie znali tego zaklęcia. Tim umarł. Czuła że wcale nie chcę już uciekać, nie wiedząc nawet ile krwii plamiących szkolną szate należało do niej. Z drugiej strony chciała coś zmienić. Tak mocno. Tak bardzo jak wtedy. Poderwała się z miejsca I zaczęła biec próbując równocześnie unikać zaklęć które przelatywały jej nad głową. Walka o Hogwart trwała w najlepsze, wszędzie słychać można było krzyki, zaklęcia niewybaczalne, zapach krwi i śmierci unosił się w powietrzu. Jeden ze śmierciożerców podpalał swoją różdżką wszystko co się dało, i Cassie szczególnie jego pragnęła unikać.

Cassie biegła długo, nie bardzo wiedziała gdzie, szukała odpowiedzi nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie widząc jak jedna ze ścian zamienia się w drzwi.

Stanęła jak zamurowana. Nic ją nie powinno zdziwić. Była w szoku. Do momentu w którym poczuła jak nad jej uchem przeleciała smuga zielonego światła a ona rzuciła się w stronę drzwi jak do ostatniej deski ratunku.

Znalazła się w najpiękniejszym miejscu które kiedykolwiek widziała. Pełne było złotych klepsydr i zegarów. Były też półki pełne dziwnych błyszczących przedmiotów. Cassie podeszła do gablotki gdzie ułożone były klepsydry opierające się na złotych obręczach które wygrawerowane miały daty. Jedna szczególnie przykuła jej uwagę-_1943 Data pierwszego otworzenia komnaty tajemnic. _Cassie pierwszą i drugą klasę przesiedziała w bibliotece. To były dobre czasy. W klasie trzeciej po śmierci dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore nie miała okazji. I możliwości. Hogwart się zmienił. Pojawiły się sługusy Sami Wiecie Kogo. Tacy jak ona byli na lekcjach torturowani. Jak podgatunek nie warty by poznawać magie. Jak królki doświadczalne. Szczególnie na OPCM bądź eliksirach. Kilku jej kolegów z klasy potraktowali źle zrobionymi przez nich eliksirami-nie wszyscy się obudzili, nie żeby próbowano im w tym pomó miała to szczęście że zdążyła poznać świat magii od tej wspaniałej strony. Choć atmosfera i tak była napięta. Na samym początku szczególnie interesowało ją przegladanie starych wydań proroka codzienniego. Dla kogoś pochodzącego z mugolskiej rodziny wszystko w świecie magii było nowe i interesujące. Cassie zawsze miała słabość do starych zdjęć. Do dziwnych zainteresowań i zwyczajów również. I dzięki temu, a także plotką dowiedziała się o Tomie Riddlu. Pierwszy raz to imię padło jak była w drugiej klasie, podczas przemówienia rozpoczynającego rok. Cassie ostrożnie podniosła gablotkę i wzięła do zakrwawionej dłoni klepsydrę. Na chwile czas się dla niej zatrzymał. Znaczenie miała tylko wygrawerowana w złocie data _1943. _Cassie chciała coś zmienić. I mogła. Różniła się zawsze od każdego kogo spotkała tą intensywną _wiarą _której nie straciła, nawet po śmierci brata. Ani rodziców. Ani przyjaciół. Ostrożnie przekręciła klepsydre by maleńka złota strzałka wskazywała z daty dzisiejszej na date 1942, to by oznaczało że pojawi się w przeszłości w tym samym dniu i miesiącu co teraz. Świat zawirował wokół niej a stopy oderwały się od ziemi

_Home, used to wish to be gone, to be far from the ones who'd choke me__  
__Now, all I want is to hear, to be near, feel them all surround me_


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2 Przetrwać.

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't__  
__It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed__  
__Some prayers find an answer__  
__Some prayers never know__  
__We're holding on and letting go_

_-_Ałć- jęknęła, czując jak uderza z impetem o zimną posadzkę. W plecy wbijały jej się kije od mioteł. Wyglądowała w… schowku? Schowek na miotły. W Hogwarcie. Była zdezorientowana. Czy podziałało? Oby. Podniosła się z ziemi intesywnie pocierając bolące plecy. Tak, bez siniaków się nie obejdzie. Powoli wyszła na korytarz.

-Ty! Czego się włóczysz po nocy?! –usłyszała krzyk, zapewne woźnego który rzucił się w pogoń by złapać nikczemnego ucznia, łamiącego zasady-Potter jeśli to znowu Ty wylądujesz u dyrektora-ryknął wściekły. Nie mogło mu chodzić o _Harrego Pottera, _gdyby zaklęcie nie zadziałało, w czasach Cassie wszyscy wiedzieli że Potter na siódmy rok do szkoły nie wrócił. Nie był to Flitch z pewnością choć zapewne można dostrzec wiele podobieństw-na przykład czarujący charakter, ewentualnie miłą aparycje. Tyle możliwości. Cassie jednak nie myśląc o tym wpadła znowu do schowka, i rzuciła się w stronę okna

-_Bombarda_- krzyknęła i poczuła jak siła uderzenia odrzuca ją do tyłu. Całe okno szlag trafił. Korzystając z okazji wzięła pierwszą lepszą miotle którą miała pod ręką i wzniosła się ku górze słysząc okrzyki woźnego –coś w stylu _Wariatka, Dyrektor Dippet się o tym dowie!_

Cassie przyśpieszała coraz bardziej i zamknęła oczy. Miała okazje latać na miotle tylko kilka razy w pierwszej klasie, pod nadzorem pani Hooch. I nie sprawiało jej to wiele satysfakcji. Właściwie, rzadko była zadowolona w momentach kiedy zmuszano ją do jakiegoś działania. Teraz jednak, pomimo lekkiego lęku wysokości, właściwie czuła się szczęśliwa. Chociaż, niestety, nie dało się nie zauważyć że ta miotła była wolna, nawet bardzo wolna. I wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się rozpaść. Można by to uznać za nieco niepokojące, ale nie myślmy negatywnie. Wydostanie się z Hogwartu wcale nie było takie trudne musiała po prostu lecieć wzdłuż torów. W rosnącym przerażeniem patrzyła na przestrzeń przed sobą. _Świetnie. Dwa dni i jestem na miejscu. __**Świetnie.**_

Praca dorywcza jako pomywaczko-sprzątaczka w dziurawym kotle nie była taka zła. Choć aktualny właściciel-Adrew Burkes był chyba najbardziej skąpym gburem jakiego Cassie miała okazje zobaczyć na oczy. Przynajmniej zapewniał jej nocleg i wyżywienie. I nie zadawał pytań-co bez wątpienia było jego niezwykłą zaletą. Jedzenie było teraz dla niej najbardziej istotne bo nadal zmagała się z konsekwencjami podróży którą sobie zaserwowała. Bez jedzenia, bez picia. _Świetny pomysł _pomyślała po raz setny, za każdym razem jej głos ociekał coraz większym sarkazmem. Przecież to był _świetny pomysł._

Cassie czas który spędziła w Londynie, intensywnie wykorzystywała do poszukiwań. Właśnie miała na oku jedną dziewczynę która czasem bywała w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Spotykała się tam z czterema ślizgonkami, które prawdopodobnie również nadawały się do jej planu-były w tym samym domu, w tym samym wieku i należały do fanklubu-Toma Riddla. Właściwie rozmawiały tylko o nim. Niestety działalność klubu to były spotkania tematyczne typu „Jak uważyć eliksir miłosny"" „Osobowość której z nas najbardziej pasowałaby do_ Toma_", „Zaklęcia i eliksiry które powinnyśmy znać by zasłużyć na jego uznanie". I tak dalej. Największą trudność sprawił im najciekawszy dla Cassie temat „Jak dołączyć do grupy przyjaciół Toma Riddla" pojawiały się tam nazwiska _Malfoy, Avery, McNair_. Cassie gdy przysłuchiwała się jednemu z pierwszych spotkań było trochę niedobrze. Potem zaczęła znosić te wywody bez wyraźnego grymasu na twarzy, jakby zakładając kamienną maskę bo inaczej tych bzdur wytrzymać nie mogła. Dziewczyna którą Cassie interesowała miała praktycznie zawsze tłuste włosy. Na domiar złego-cienkie, o kolorze wypłowiałego brązu. Była niska i wychudzona. Cassie była metamorfomagiem więc potrafiła dopasować swój wygląd do wyglądu tej konkretne dziewczyny. Wiedziała także że ta dziewczyna mieszkała tylko z matką, która nie była czarownicą, w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Pewnego dnia, w godzinach popołudniowych, po tym jak wszystkie z dziewczyn zaczęły zbierać się do domów Cassie podążyła za ślizgonką

-_Imperio_-wyszeptała, wiedząc jak nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, podeszła do dziewczyny która aktualnie stała jak wmurowana i szepnęła-_Pójdziesz za mną. _Cassie kątem oka widziała jak piętnastolatka, niczym szmaciana lalka podąża za nią. Cassie poczuła silne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Po ostatnim roku nauki, nauczyła się wiele ale coś co pozostanie wyryte już na zawsze w jej duszy-nienawidzi czarnej magii. I nie chciała mieć z nią nigdy nic wspólnego. Czekała na dzień w którym wiedzieć będzie że już nigdy nie będzie zmuszona do takich podłości do których człowiek zdolny jest by tylko przetrwać. Osiągnąć swój cel. Czarna Magia była narzędziem do osiągnięcia wymarzonego celu bez względu na koszty. Szczerze gardzić takim działaniem, tego chciała. Może kiedyś.

-Jak się nazywasz?-spytała Cassie celując różdżką prosto w serce dziewczyny, były same, Cassie udało się zaprowadzić dziewczyne w jedną z ciemnych , opustoszałych ulic Londynu.

-Mary-Ann Perks- odrzekła, wpatrując się w Cassie pustym wzrokiem

-Jak na imię Twojej mamie?

-Elena Perks

-Gdzie mieszkacie?

-Haliford Street 31

-Dzięki,przepraszam Mary-Ann-mruknęła Cassie i przyknęła oczy-_Oblivate_

_Sometimes we're holding angels__  
__And we never even know__  
__Don't know if we'll make it, or we know__  
__We just can't let it show_


End file.
